Бакбольный сезон/Галерея
. 1= Отработка дальнего удара ---- Applejack staring at a target S6E18.png Applejack_looking_up_at_the_trees_S6E18.png Sparkly_red_apple_in_an_apple_tree_S6E18.png Applejack_spitting_on_her_hoof_S6E18.png Applejack_testing_the_wind_S6E18.png Applejack_bucking_an_apple_tree_S6E18.png Apple_falls_out_of_the_tree_in_slow_motion_S6E18.png Applejack_kicking_the_apple_in_slow_motion_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_appears_and_interrupts_Applejack_S6E18.png Applejack_falls_onto_the_ground_S6E18.png Applejack's_hat_lands_on_her_face_S6E18.png Applejack_--practicin'_my_distance_buckin'--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--distance_bucking---_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_asking_--what_for---_S6E18.png Applejack_explains_while_dusting_herself_off_S6E18.png Applejack_--the_Apple_family_in_Appleloosa--_S6E18.png Applejack_--their_team_can_beat_Ponyville--_S6E18.png Applejack_bucking_the_apple_tree_again_S6E18.png Applejack_kicks_an_apple_over_Rainbow's_head_S6E18.png Apple_goes_flying_through_the_air_S6E18.png Apple_strikes_the_center_of_the_target_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_angered_--what-!--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--that's_ridiculous!--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--nopony_beats_Ponyville!--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_could_beat_the_whole_town--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_with_one_wing_S6E18.png Applejack_bucks_the_apple_tree_a_third_time_S6E18.png Applejack_kicks_an_apple_up_into_the_air_S6E18.png Rainbow_about_to_intercept_the_apple_S6E18.png Rainbow_smacks_the_apple_out_of_the_air_S6E18.png Applejack_kicks_another_apple_at_the_target_S6E18.png Apple_flies_straight_through_the_target_S6E18.png Applejack_--I_can_count_on_ya_to_join--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_am_so_there!--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--I've_just_got_one_question--_S6E18.png Applejack_listening_to_Rainbow_Dash_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_asks_what_buckball_is_S6E18.png Applejack_rolls_her_eyes_at_Rainbow_Dash_S6E18.png |-| 2= Что за бакбол? ---- AJ, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Pinkie on the farm S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--offense...--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--defense...--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--teamwork...--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--nonstop_action!--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--it's_got_it_all!--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--seem_to_know_a_lot_about_this_game--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--never_even_heard_of_buckball--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--I'm_kind_of_an_expert--_S6E18.png Applejack_--an_expert_who_hadn't_heard_of--_S6E18.png AJ_annoyed_by_Rainbow's_know-it-all_attitude_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--it's_a_new_game--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--that_makes_me_an_expert--_S6E18.png Pinkie_--I_don't_know_anything_about_it--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_--sounds_like_there's_a_ball--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_--betting_it's_super_duper_fun!--_S6E18.png Applejack_explaining_to_Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_S6E18.png Applejack_--convinced_a_Pegasus_and_a_unicorn--_S6E18.png Applejack_--his_team_is_gonna_beat_ours--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--we_don't_have_a_team--_S6E18.png Rainbow_pops_in_between_Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--we've_got_two-thirds_of_a_team--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--all_we_need_is_a_unicorn--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_whispering_to_Fluttershy_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--obviously--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_setting_up_the_teams_S6E18.png Applejack_--we'll_play_against_each_other--_S6E18.png Applejack_--until_we_find_the_best_one--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_understands_now_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_--left_my_unicorn_costume_at_home--_S6E18.png AJ_and_Rainbow_look_at_each_other_confused_S6E18.png |-| 3= Тренировка в бакболе ---- Applejack assembles unicorns on the field S6E18.png Applejack_addressing_the_unicorns_S6E18.png Applejack_on_buckball_field_explaining_buckball_to_the_unicorns_S6E18.png Big_McIntosh_the_buckball_ball_handler_S6E18.png Big_McIntosh_tossing_a_ball_to_Granny_Smith_S6E18.png Granny_Smith_the_buckball_referee_S6E18.png Applejack_explains_the_rules_of_buckball_S6E18.png Applejack_--meet_in_the_middle_of_the_field--_S6E18.png Applejack_--try_to_be_the_first_one_to_kick_it--_S6E18.png Granny_Smith_starts_the_first_buckoff_S6E18.png Applejack_bucking_the_softball_S6E18.png Applejack_sends_the_ball_flying_S6E18.png Rainbow_blocks_Applejack's_shot_with_her_wing_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_juggles_a_ball_with_her_wing_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--the_Pegasus_is_on_defense--_S6E18.png Unicorns_listening_to_Rainbow_Dash_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_juggling_a_softball_S6E18.png Rainbow_lightly_throws_the_ball_to_Pinkie_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_ready_to_buck_the_softball_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_back-kicks_the_softball_S6E18.png Fluttershy_cowers_under_the_flying_softball_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_in_mild_awe_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_excited_--I_get_it!--_S6E18.png Applejack_--all_the_unicorns_have_to_do--_S6E18.png Applejack_explains_the_unicorns'_role_in_buckball_S6E18.png Unicorns_levitating_their_baskets_S6E18.png Applejack_--you_two_get_the_idea---_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_super_excited_--absolutely!--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_uncertain_about_playing_buckball_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--that_ball_moves_pretty_fast--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_addressing_the_unicorns_S6E18.png First_two_unicorn_players_begin_their_tryout_S6E18.png Buckball_basket_floating_in_the_air_S6E18.png Fluttershy_and_first_tryout_unicorn_ready_to_play_S6E18.png Tryout_unicorn_1_--what_do_I_do---_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--when_the_ball_comes_towards_you--_S6E18.png Rainbow_and_second_tryout_unicorn_ready_to_play_S6E18.png Granny_Smith_blowing_her_whistle_S6E18.png Applejack_--just_try_your_best,_Pinkie--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_bucks_the_ball_with_a_double-hoof_kick_S6E18.png Applejack_impressed_by_Pinkie_Pie's_kick_S6E18.png Softball_sailing_through_the_air_S6E18.png Fluttershy_sees_the_incoming_softball_S6E18.png Fluttershy_catches_the_ball_with_her_tail_S6E18.png Fluttershy's_spinning_tail_catch_S6E18.png Fluttershy_deflects_the_ball_with_her_tail_S6E18.png Fluttershy_starting_to_have_fun_S6E18.png Applejack_--great_save,_Fluttershy!--_S6E18.png Applejack_bucks_Fluttershy's_served_ball_S6E18.png Tryout_unicorn_mare_gasps_in_shock_S6E18.png Applejack's_served_ball_sails_through_the_air_S6E18.png Tryout_unicorn_mare_cowers_from_the_ball_S6E18.png Rainbow_returns_the_ball_to_Pinkie_Pie_S6E18.png Pinkie_bucks_ball_with_somersault_kick_S6E18.png Tryout_unicorn_stallion_staring_in_shock_S6E18.png Ball_bounces_basket_into_unicorn_stallion's_face_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_--this_game_is_easy!--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_playing_with_softballs_in_her_tail_S6E18.png Applejack_--where_did_Pinkie_Pie_learn_to_buck_like_that---_S6E18.png Rainbow_--Fluttershy's_spinning_tail_catch_is_pretty_amazing--_S6E18.png Applejack_just_rolling_with_it_S6E18.png Applejack_addressing_the_unicorns_again_S6E18.png Sea_Swirl_and_Star_Bright_begin_their_tryout_S6E18.png Applejack_--beat_me_twice_in_a_row--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_bucks_ball_with_a_spinning_kick_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie's_ball_sails_toward_Fluttershy_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--hello_there,_Mr._Ball--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_whips_the_ball_away_with_her_tail_S6E18.png Applejack_bucks_the_ball_while_Pinkie_bounces_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_deflects_Applejack's_goal_shot_S6E18.png Pinkie_bucks_the_ball_with_a_flipping_kick_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Applejack_split-screen_S6E18.png Fluttershy_guiding_butterflies_off_the_field_S6E18.png Sea_Swirl_looking_at_incoming_softball_S6E18.png Sea_Swirl_ducking_under_the_flying_ball_S6E18.png Sea_Swirl_blushing_with_embarrassment_S6E18.png Applejack_--let's_see_what_the_rest_of_you_can_do--_S6E18.png |-| 4= Тренировка в бакболе продолжается / Поиск нужного единорога ---- Star Bright trying out for Ponyville's buckball team S6E18.png Softball_hits_the_bottom_of_Star_Bright's_hooves_S6E18.png Star_Bright_on_the_ground_with_a_bucket_on_him_S6E18.png Shooting_Star_trying_out_for_the_buckball_team_S6E18.png Softball_rolling_at_Shooting_Star's_hooves_S6E18.png Sweet_Biscuit_trying_out_for_the_buckball_team_S6E18.png Sweet_Biscuit_making_herself_dizzy_S6E18.png Sweet_Biscuit_feeling_sick_as_ball_flies_over_her_head_S6E18.png Tryout_unicorn_mare_applying_makeup_S6E18.png Tryout_unicorn_mare_misses_the_ball_completely_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_disappointed_--no--_S6E18.png Softball_flies_over_Rainbow_Dash's_head_S6E18.png Applejack_disappointed_--nope--_S6E18.png Softball_rolls_past_Rainbow_and_Applejack_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--this_didn't_go_how_I_thought--_S6E18.png Buckball_team_tryouts_are_a_complete_disaster_S6E18.png Rainbow_and_AJ_watch_Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_have_fun_S6E18.png Applejack_--it_sure_didn't--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_having_fun_behind_Rainbow_and_AJ_S6E18.png Rainbow_and_Applejack_watch_Pinkie_have_fun_S6E18.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_continue_to_have_fun_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_kicking_softballs_into_the_air_S6E18.png Snails_walking_down_the_road_S6E18.png Snails_singing_as_he_carries_water_S6E18.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_worried_about_Snails_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_tells_Snails_to_look_out_S6E18.png Snails_looking_at_incoming_softballs_S6E18.png Softballs_flying_toward_Snails_S6E18.png Snails_catches_softballs_with_his_water_buckets_S6E18.png Main_cast_surprised_by_Snails'_reflexes_S6E18.png Snails_--you_should_be_more_careful--_S6E18.png Snails_returns_softballs_to_Applejack_S6E18.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_look_at_each_other_S6E18.png Rainbow_--can_you_float_one_of_those_baskets--_S6E18.png Snails_levitating_one_of_the_baskets_S6E18.png Snails_--what_do_you_want_me_to_do_with_it---_S6E18.png Applejack_tells_Snails_to_catch_S6E18.png Applejack_kicks_more_balls_at_Snails_S6E18.png Snails_in_brief_surprise_S6E18.png Snails_catches_balls_in_the_basket_S6E18.png Snails_carefree_--anything_else---_S6E18.png Rainbow_and_Applejack_shocked_by_Snails_S6E18.png Rainbow_and_Applejack_have_an_idea_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--you're_a_natural_at_buckball--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_--we_were_running_out_of_unicorns--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--do_you_think_you'll_be_ready_to_play--_S6E18.png Snails_--I_guess_I'll_find_out--_S6E18.png Snails_--I_don't_really_have_anything_else_to_do--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--with_you_on_the_team--_S6E18.png Rainbow_--one_step_closer_to_crushing_Appleloosa!--_S6E18.png Applejack_--clear_who_the_other_two_players_should_be--_S6E18.png AJ,_Rainbow,_and_Snails_look_at_Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--I_thought_you_and_Dash_were_gonna_play--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_--if_you're_not_crushing_Appleloosa--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_chuckling_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--you_two,_obviously!--_S6E18.png Pinkie_and_Fluttershy_in_worried_shock_S6E18.png |-| 5= Пинки Пай и Флаттершай выбраны / Все серьезнее ---- Pinkie and Fluttershy look at each other worried S6E18.png Fluttershy_--you_want_us_to_play_buckball--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--instead_of_you---_S6E18.png AJ_and_Rainbow_nod_at_Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_--that's_'uncredible'!--_S6E18.png Applejack,_Rainbow,_and_Snails_looking_confused_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_--unbelievable_and_incredible--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_exasperated_--come_on!--_S6E18.png Applejack_--I_can't_explain_it--_S6E18.png Applejack_--you_two_are_really_good_at_this_game--_S6E18.png Applejack_--if_it_means_beatin'_Appleloosa--_S6E18.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_grin_at_each_other_S6E18.png Applejack_--quicker_than_Granny_Smith_can_core_an_apple--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_ageeing_with_Applejack_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--I'd_normally_be_so_pumped--_S6E18.png Rainbow_--I'd_run_right_over_the_competition--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--you_still_flew_rings_around_me--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_apologizing_to_Rainbow_Dash_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--I_was_just_having_fun--_S6E18.png Applejack_--you_can_have_all_the_fun_you_want--_S6E18.png Applejack_--beatin'_the_hide_off_of_Braeburn's_team--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_still_looking_unsure_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_do_like_fun!--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--the_game_was_a_little_scary_at_first--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--once_I_got_the_hang_of_it--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--I_had_a_pretty_good_time--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_flips_through_the_air_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_dancing_with_joy_S6E18.png Applejack_--if_we_really_wanna_beat_Appleloosa--_S6E18.png Applejack_--we're_gonna_have_to_get_serious--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_stops_dancing_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_asking_--serious_how---_S6E18.png Applejack_presenting_the_training_course_S6E18.png Buckball_training_obstacle_course_S6E18.png Fluttershy_getting_worried_all_over_again_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--representing_all_of_Ponyville--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--more_importantly,_us!--_S6E18.png Applejack_--before_we_leave_for_Appleloosa--_S6E18.png Applejack_--practice_just_as_hard_as_we_would--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--let's_hop_to_it!--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_zooming_upward_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--Snails_already_has_a_head_start--_S6E18.png Snails_juggling_softballs_and_baskets_S6E18.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_looking_nervous_S6E18.png |-| 6= Пинки Пай и Флаттершай приступают к тренировкам ---- Rainbow and Fluttershy on the training course S6E18.png Rainbow_--you_totally_gotta_get_this_drill_down!--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_trembling_and_stuttering_S6E18.png Rainbow_speeds_away_from_Fluttershy_S6E18.png Rainbow_runs_the_buckball_obstacle_course_S6E18.png Fluttershy_gasping_with_shock_S6E18.png Rainbow_swerving_around_obstacle_pegs_S6E18.png Rainbow_runs_course_with_fierce_determination_S6E18.png Fluttershy_looking_very_nervous_S6E18.png Rainbow_jumping_across_obstacle_platforms_S6E18.png Fluttershy_biting_her_lower_lip_fearfully_S6E18.png Rainbow_flying_through_obstacle_rings_S6E18.png Fluttershy_nervously_biting_her_hoof_S6E18.png Rainbow_flies_into_obstacle_tunnel_S6E18.png Rainbow_flies_out_of_the_obstacle_tunnel_S6E18.png Rainbow_finishes_running_the_obstacle_course_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--it's_all_about_ball_control--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_tossing_the_ball_to_Fluttershy_S6E18.png Fluttershy_struggles_to_grab_the_softball_S6E18.png Rainbow_asks_Fluttershy_if_she's_ready_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_shouts_--go!--_at_Fluttershy_S6E18.png Fluttershy_flying_toward_the_obstacle_course_S6E18.png Fluttershy_runs_course_as_Rainbow_shouts_at_her_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_harshly_coaching_Fluttershy_S6E18.png Fluttershy_losing_her_balance_S6E18.png Fluttershy_falls_flat_on_her_face_S6E18.png Snails_meditating_with_floating_baskets_S6E18.png Snails_effortlessly_catches_Fluttershy's_ball_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_disappointed_in_Fluttershy_S6E18.png Applejack_--bein'_able_to_buck_a_ball--_S6E18.png Applejack_holding_up_a_softball_S6E18.png Applejack_--the_most_important_thing_in_the_game--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_--if_you_say_so--_S6E18.png Applejack_practices_bucking_a_ball_S6E18.png Applejack's_practice_shot_lands_in_basket_S6E18.png Applejack_pleased_with_her_practice_shot_S6E18.png Applejack_looking_surprised_at_Pinkie_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_rolling_around_on_a_softball_S6E18.png Pinkie_bucks_a_ball_with_upside-down_kick_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie's_ball_lands_in_the_basket_S6E18.png Applejack_pleased_with_Pinkie_Pie's_shot_S6E18.png Applejack_lightly_kicking_the_ball_cart_S6E18.png Applejack_launches_a_ball_at_Pinkie_Pie_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_bumps_softball_with_her_rump_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_bumps_softball_with_her_head_S6E18.png Pinkie_bucks_ball_with_tail-balancing_kick_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_makes_one_basket_after_another_S6E18.png Applejack_tells_Pinkie_to_keep_it_up_S6E18.png Applejack_--the_Apple_family's_buckball_reputation--_S6E18.png Pinkie_bumps_another_ball_with_her_rump_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_loses_her_concentration_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_spinning_uncontrollably_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_falls_over_onto_the_ground_S6E18.png Snails_catches_Pinkie's_ball_in_a_basket_S6E18.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_watch_Snails_meditate_S6E18.png Applejack_disappointed_in_Pinkie_Pie_S6E18.png |-| 7= Отказ после неудачи ---- Fluttershy swerving through obstacle pegs S6E18.png Fluttershy slams into an obstacle peg S6E18.png Fluttershy dizzy; Rainbow Dash frustrated S6E18.png Pinkie bucks balls as Applejack shouts at her S6E18.png Applejack harshly coaching Pinkie Pie S6E18.png Applejack shouting --all of Ponyville!-- S6E18.png Pinkie falls over onto the ground S6E18.png Pinkie looking overwhelmed at Applejack S6E18.png Rainbow Dash shouting --faster!-- S6E18.png Fluttershy balancing a ball on her hoof S6E18.png Fluttershy losing her ball control S6E18.png Applejack shouting --come on now!-- S6E18.png Pinkie Pie misses her ball kick S6E18.png Pinkie Pie spinning around and around S6E18.png Pinkie Pie falls flat on her back S6E18.png Rainbow Dash shouting --come on!-- S6E18.png Fluttershy cowering in a spring catapult S6E18.png Applejack shouting --keep it up!-- S6E18.png Pinkie Pie nervously balanced on a softball S6E18.png Rainbow Dash shouts --come on!-- again S6E18.png Fluttershy flying through obstacle rings S6E18.png Fluttershy flies through obstacle tunnel S6E18.png Fluttershy collapses out of tunnel's other end S6E18.png Softball rolls slowly along the grass S6E18.png Fluttershy and Pinkie bump heads together S6E18.png Fluttershy and Pinkie overwhelmed by training S6E18.png Pinkie Pie diving for the softball S6E18.png Applejack --what in the apple happened-- S6E18.png Rainbow --they mopped the field with us-- S6E18.png Pinkie Pie tries catching a runaway softball S6E18.png Pinkie Pie falls on top of Fluttershy S6E18.png Fluttershy and Pinkie utterly exhausted S6E18.png Pinkie --practice was supposed to make us better-- S6E18.png Fluttershy --we just need a little rest-- S6E18.png Rainbow Dash --or a whole lot of it-- S6E18.png Applejack glaring at Rainbow Dash S6E18.png Applejack --get your heads in the game-- S6E18.png Applejack --Ponyville is countin' on a win-- S6E18.png Applejack, Rainbow, and Snails leaving S6E18.png Pinkie and Fluttershy even more nervous S6E18.png |-| 8= Проводы с железнодорожной станции ---- Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy walking home S6E18.png Fluttershy_--or_anypony_else--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--I'm_not_feeling_very_confident--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_--maybe_we_weren't_that_bad--_S6E18.png Pinkie_--hoping_you_saw_something_I_didn't--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--our_friends_want_us_to_win--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--most_ponies_have_never_even_heard_of--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_know!--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_--how_can_we_disappoint_a_pony--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--or_that_we're_gonna_play_Appleloosa--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_don't_think_we_need_to_worry--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_--if_anypony_in_this_town_cares--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Fluttershy_walking_confidently_S6E18.png Buckball_banner_of_Fluttershy,_Pinkie,_and_Snails_S6E18.png Ponyville_ponies_cheer_for_Fluttershy,_Pinkie,_and_Snails_S6E18.png Lyra_Heartstrings_cheering_and_throwing_confetti_S6E18.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_surprised;_Snails_looks_stoic_S6E18.png Snails_--the_whole_town_really_seems_to_care--_S6E18.png Pinkie_and_Fluttershy_more_nervous_than_ever_S6E18.png Friendship_Express_smokestack_expelling_smoke_S6E18.png Ponyville_ponies_see_the_team_off_to_Appleloosa_S6E18.png Pinkie_and_Fluttershy_looking_at_their_fans_S6E18.png Fluttershy_closing_the_train_window_curtain_S6E18.png Pinkie_and_Fluttershy_look_incredibly_nervous_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--talked_up_the_team_a_little--_S6E18.png Applejack_--we_wanted_to_make_sure--_S6E18.png Applejack_--all_of_Ponyville_was_behind_you!--_S6E18.png Pinkie_sustaining_a_nervous_--great...--_S6E18.png Applejack_--already_plannin'_a_parade--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_trembling_at_Applejack's_words_S6E18.png Fluttershy_nervous_--it_should---_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_excited_--totally!--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--just_spend_the_whole_ride--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--thinking_about_everypony_cheering--_S6E18.png Rainbow_--the_victorious_Ponyville_buckball_team!--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_gasping_with_excitement_S6E18.png Rainbow_--I_bet_Princess_Celestia_even_comes--_S6E18.png Rainbow_--If_that_doesn't_get_you_in_'the_zone'--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_don't_know_what_will!--_S6E18.png Rainbow_and_Applejack_leaving_the_train_car_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--what_zone_Rainbow_Dash_is_talking_about--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--I'm_pretty_sure_I_don't_want_to_be_in_it--_S6E18.png Pinkie_and_Fluttershy_stare_at_each_other_in_silence_S6E18.png |-| 9= Флаттершай и Пинки встревожены / Ошибка Эпплджек и Радуги ---- Rainbow and Applejack relaxing in their train car S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--supposed_to_be_in_the_zone!--_S6E18.png Pinkie_tries_to_tell_Rainbow_and_Applejack_the_truth_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_--thinking_about_everypony--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_struggling_to_admit_the_truth_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_--thinking_about_us...!--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_overcome_by_the_pressure_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_--there's_just_no_way_to...!--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_angrily_stepping_forward_S6E18.png Fluttershy_begins_her_outburst_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--no_way_that_we_can_get_in_the_zone--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--because_the_zone_sounds--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--like_a_horrible_place--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_continues_her_outburst_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--we_are_terrible_at_buckball--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--we_are_going_to_lose--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--and_let_everypony_down--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--we_don't_want_to_play_anymore!--_S6E18.png Rainbow_and_Applejack_shocked_by_Fluttershy's_outburst_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_running_away_wailing_S6E18.png Fluttershy_running_away_upset_S6E18.png Rainbow_and_Applejack_ashamed_of_themselves_S6E18.png Snails_still_okay_with_playing_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_don't_get_it--_S6E18.png Applejack_--messed_them_up_somehow--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--that's_crazy_talk!--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--having_ponies_depend_on_you--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--exactly_what_you_need_to_focus!--_S6E18.png Applejack_--get_serious_and_play_hard--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--totally_smash_the_competition--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_has_another_realization_S6E18.png Rainbow_--none_of_that_sounds_like_Pinkie_or_Fluttershy--_S6E18.png Applejack_ashamed_--guess_not--_S6E18.png Applejack_--we_got_so_wrapped_up--_S6E18.png Applejack_--we_went_and_ruined_what_was_fun--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_groaning_loudly_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--what_do_we_do_now---_S6E18.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_in_deep_thought_S6E18.png Train_car_door_knocking_S6E18.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_open_the_train_car_door_S6E18.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_enter_the_luggage_car_S6E18.png Applejack_calls_out_to_Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_S6E18.png Friendship_Express's_luggage_car_S6E18.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_smile_at_each_other_S6E18.png Rainbow_and_AJ_walk_into_the_luggage_car_S6E18.png Pinkie_and_Fluttershy_huddling_in_fear_S6E18.png Pinkie_and_Fluttershy_looking_at_Applejack_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--we're_sorry_to_let_you_down--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--it's_better_to_do_it_now--_S6E18.png Rainbow_--you_don't_have_to_play_against_Appleloosa--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_confused_--we_don't---_S6E18.png Applejack_--we're_gonna_take_your_place--_S6E18.png Applejack_--you_don't_have_to_worry_about_that--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_relieved_--why_didn't_you_say_so---_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--we_can't_take_on_Braeburn--_S6E18.png AJ_and_Rainbow_ask_Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_for_one_more_game_S6E18.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_still_a_little_worried_S6E18.png |-| 10= Финальная тренировка в бакболле ---- Ponyville buckball teams on Appleloosa practice field S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_sets_up_the_goal_basket_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_ready_to_play_buckball_S6E18.png Snails_ready_to_play_buckball_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--I_don't_know_how_much_practice_you'll_get--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--we've_been_playing_just_awful--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--don't_worry_about_it--_S6E18.png Applejack_--you_two_just_do_your_best--_S6E18.png Ponyville_buckball_teams_having_a_practice_game_S6E18.png Applejack_starts_the_practice_game_buckoff_S6E18.png Softball_falling_through_the_air_S6E18.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_look_up_at_the_softball_S6E18.png Applejack_bucks_the_ball_while_Pinkie_flinches_S6E18.png Fluttershy_scared_of_the_incoming_ball_S6E18.png Fluttershy_flies_out_of_the_way_of_the_ball_S6E18.png Snails_returning_the_ball_to_the_field_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_afraid_of_the_ball_S6E18.png Softball_rolls_next_to_Applejack's_hooves_S6E18.png Applejack_gently_bucks_the_ball_S6E18.png Fluttershy_cowering_in_fear_S6E18.png Fluttershy_instinctively_doing_her_spin_move_S6E18.png Fluttershy_instinctively_flinging_the_ball_S6E18.png Fluttershy_starts_to_have_fun_again_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_surprised_at_Fluttershy_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_feeling_more_confident_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_bucks_the_ball_toward_Rainbow_S6E18.png Rainbow_fails_to_catch_Pinkie's_goal_shot_S6E18.png Rainbow_and_Applejack_in_pleasant_surprise_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--you_two_really_do_need_practice!--_S6E18.png Rainbow_and_Applejack_looking_pleased_S6E18.png Softball_falling_out_of_the_air_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_bucking_the_softball_S6E18.png Rainbow_catches_Pinkie's_goal_shot_S6E18.png Rainbow_passes_the_ball_to_Applejack_S6E18.png Applejack_looks_at_the_ball_smiling_S6E18.png Applejack_grins_as_she_bucks_the_ball_S6E18.png Fluttershy_feeling_more_confident_S6E18.png Fluttershy_catches_Applejack's_shot_with_her_tail_S6E18.png Applejack_flings_the_ball_toward_Pinkie_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_bumping_the_ball_with_her_rump_S6E18.png Rainbow_barely_catches_Pinkie's_goal_shot_S6E18.png Rainbow_happily_passes_the_ball_back_to_AJ_S6E18.png Applejack_starting_to_sweat_S6E18.png Applejack_bucks_the_ball_over_Pinkie_Pie_S6E18.png Fluttershy_catches_Applejack's_shot_again_S6E18.png Fluttershy_flinging_the_ball_back_to_Pinkie_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_makes_another_shot_for_the_goal_S6E18.png Rainbow_narrowly_intercepts_Pinkie's_shot_S6E18.png Applejack_bucking_the_ball_with_one_hoof_S6E18.png Fluttershy_catches_the_ball_yet_again_S6E18.png Fluttershy_winds_up_before_flinging_the_ball_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_bucks_the_ball_with_mid-air_kick_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_working_up_a_sweat_S6E18.png Applejack_makes_another_shot_for_the_basket_S6E18.png Fluttershy_intercepts_Applejack's_shot_again_S6E18.png Fluttershy_flings_the_ball_at_high_speed_S6E18.png Pinkie_bumps_the_ball_off_of_her_head_S6E18.png Rainbow_misses_Pinkie_Pie's_goal_shot_S6E18.png Pinkie's_shot_lands_in_the_basket_S6E18.png Pinkie's_shot_lands_in_the_basket_again_S6E18.png Softball_lands_in_the_basket_a_third_time_S6E18.png Snails_taking_a_nap_S6E18.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_Pie_having_fun_again_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--if_you_need_more_practice--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_could_do_this_all_day!--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_out_of_breath_--no,_thanks--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--just_as_humiliating_now--_S6E18.png Rainbow_--trying_to_show_you_how_awesome_you_are--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_Pie_confused_S6E18.png Softball_rolling_toward_Snails_S6E18.png Snails_--finally!--_S6E18.png Snails_catches_the_softball_under_the_basket_S6E18.png Applejack_--you_aren't_bad_anymore--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_Pie_in_dull_surprise_S6E18.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_pleasantly_surprised_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--why_were_we_so_terrible_before---_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--some_ponies_thrive_on_pressure--_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--we_were_treating_you_like_us--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_listen_to_Rainbow_Dash_S6E18.png Applejack_--sucked_the_fun_right_out_of_the_game--_S6E18.png Rainbow_--makes_you_really,_really,_really_good!--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--we're_too_afraid_of_letting_ponies_down--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_worried_about_the_ponies_of_Ponyville_S6E18.png Applejack_--I'm_sure_folks_want_you_to_win--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--how_do_we_keep_from_worrying--_S6E18.png Snails_suggests_not_thinking_about_it_S6E18.png Snails_--I_don't_think_about_anything--_S6E18.png Snails_emphasizing_--ever--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_considering_Snails'_words_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_--works_for_me!--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_bouncing_the_ball_into_the_air_S6E18.png |-| 11= Игра в бакболл: Понивилль против Эппллузы ---- Ponyville vs. Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_scores_a_point_on_Appleloosa_S6E18.png Ponies_spectating_as_the_score_is_tied_S6E18.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_out_of_breath_S6E18.png Rainbow_Dash_--you_guys_are_amazing!--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_--Braeburn_is_really_good!--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--I_don't_know_if_we_can_win--_S6E18.png Snails_--you_know_what_I_would_do---_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_teasing_Snails_S6E18.png Snails_about_to_say_--not_think_about_it--_S6E18.png Snails_in_surprise_S6E18.png Snails_--oh,_yeah,_that--_S6E18.png Applejack_--it_doesn't_matter_if_you_win_or_not--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_return_to_the_game_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_vs._Braeburn_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_standing_on_her_head_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_wins_the_last_buckoff_S6E18.png Braeburn_looking_up_at_Pinkie's_shot_S6E18.png Appleloosa_defender_deflects_the_ball_S6E18.png Braeburn_bucks_the_ball_toward_Fluttershy_S6E18.png Fluttershy_catches_Braeburn's_goal_shot_S6E18.png Pinkie_bounces_Fluttershy's_serve_off_her_rump_S6E18.png Braeburn_and_Pinkie_looking_at_Pinkie's_shot_S6E18.png Appleloosa_defender_catches_ball_with_her_abs_S6E18.png Appleloosa_defender_sends_the_ball_flying_S6E18.png Braeburn_bucks_the_ball_over_Pinkie's_head_S6E18.png Fluttershy's_patented_spin_move_S6E18.png Fluttershy_flings_the_ball_back_to_Pinkie_S6E18.png Braeburn_gallops_down_the_buckball_field_S6E18.png Pinkie_launches_ball_with_her_somersault_kick_S6E18.png Appleloosa_defender_fails_to_catch_Pinkie's_shot_S6E18.png Ponyville_beats_Appleloosa_in_buckball_S6E18.png Ponyville_spectators_cheer;_Appleloosa_spectators_sad_S6E18.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_Pie_hugging_with_joy_S6E18.png Ponyville_buckball_team_celebrate_their_victory_S6E18.png Applejack_--you_three_made_quite_an_impression!--_S6E18.png Braeburn_congratulating_the_Ponyville_team_S6E18.png Braeburn_congratulating_Applejack_S6E18.png Rainbow_--we_bucked_the_hooves_right_off_of_you!--_S6E18.png Braeburn_humbly_accepting_defeat_S6E18.png Braeburn_--gonna_have_to_get_real_serious--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_--I_wouldn't_get_too_serious--_S6E18.png Pinkie_Pie_--the_secret_to_good_buckball--_S6E18.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_surrounded_by_friends_S6E18.png Ponyville_team_sharing_a_laugh_S6E18.png Braeburn_and_his_team_looking_confused_S6E18.png AJ,_Fluttershy,_Pinkie,_Snails,_and_Rainbow_laughing_S6E18.png |-| Аниматик= Аниматик ---- Episode 619 'Buckball Season' animatic - CONFORMED 2015-12-17.jpg Episode 619 animatic - Pinkie and Fluttershy.jpg |-| en:Buckball Season/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов шестого сезона